


Love On Wheels

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dick Grayson is Robin, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex as Training, Sex in the Batmobile (DCU), Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Batman is "training" Robin to lose his gag reflex.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Love On Wheels

Batman groaned, dropping his head back onto the headrest. His hand tightened in Robin’s hair.

“Good boy,” he said, pushing Robin a little further down.

Robin’s throat fluttered around his cock and Batman moaned. Gradually, he released Robin’s head, allowing the boy to pull back to breathe. The lenses of Robin’s mask were up and Batman looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes, so bright even when filled with tears.

“You’re doing such a good job, Robin,” he said. Robin smiled around the head of his cock. “Try again.”

Robin swallowed and went down on him once more, getting a little further each time.

This was a training exercise for Robin, but exquisite torture for Batman. He wanted desperately to hold Robin down and fuck his mouth until Robin couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move except to swallow his cock. Robin was doing so well at losing his gag reflex. He really should have a reward.

Robin’s nose touched his groin, and Batman held him firm. Robin was so trusting, so completely helpless like this. Batman could choke him, could hold him down until he stopped moving, and from the sounds of Robin’s hand on his own cock, Robin would be fine with it.

With a grunt, Batman came, shooting his seed down Robin’s open throat. Robin let out a strangled cry and followed him.

Two minutes later, Dick was curled up in Bruce’s lap, their masks off, still hidden inside the Batmobile in the Bristol woods. Bruce had been praising Dick nonstop since he’d let him go.

“Are you sure it was good?” Dick asked, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

“Wonderful,” Bruce said, kissing Dick’s tear-streaked cheeks. “You’re perfect.”

Dick laughed quietly, cuddling closer to Bruce. “Thank you.”

“No, Dick. Thank you. You’re so brave.”

“Next time, I’m gonna be in charge,” Dick said.

Bruce chuckled and kissed him. “Anything you want.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

The sun had already risen when Bruce finally drove them home and took Dick to bed for more kisses and some long overdue sleep.


End file.
